


Nightmares

by joaqualeesi



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gay spies, like major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joaqualeesi/pseuds/joaqualeesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Benji watch a scary movie, and one of them is out of their comfort zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on fanfiction.net a while ago but I'm new here so I thought I'd post it here too. Enjoy!

"Remind me again why we're watching this," Will inquired, his voice trembling. The television currently contained images of a demon stabbing a girl in the ankle with a pencil.

Benji looked over at him. "Because it's one of my favorite films, and you apparently have only seen 9 films in your entire life. It's time for your formal education."

It was true. Will was never much of a movie watcher. But there was a reason he avoided horror films specifically: they scared the crap out of him.

"I just don't get how you can enjoy this stuff. I mean, seeing people suffer through this, and getting nightmares-"

"NIGHTMARES? From this?"

Will was silent, embarrassed.

"I mean I get nightmares too," Benji assuaged, "but they're usually because we almost just got blown up or something. Not because of a fictional monster on the telly."

Said monster on the telly then screamed in a demonic voice, causing Will to clutch the pillow he was holding even tighter. Benji moved closer to him on the couch and put his arm around him. Despite his concern over his boyfriend's frightened state, he couldn't help but smile at him.

"You're laughing at me!"

"No no no! Not at you. I just find it...amusing...that even super human agent ninja William Brandt is actually afraid of something."

Will became defensive. "Well what if that zombie-"

"Deadite," Benji corrected, to Will's confused stare. "...'different from the z-word"

"What if that-deadite?- was real?"

"I think we can handle ourselves against a few deadites, Will."

The analyst thought this through and agreed. Given their field of work, a few slow-moving demons wouldn't be too difficult.

"You're probably right. I know it seems silly but-oh my god!"

A screaming deadite was gnawing its own hand off on the screen. Will had to look away, burrowing himself in Benji's shoulder. The technician turned off the tv and looked down at Will.

"Look, there's nothing to worry about. Remember, the first time I ever killed someone was because they had you in a choke hold. I promise you that I would shoot a thousand deadites in the head before I let one touch you."

"Zombies too?"

"Zombies too."

"But after a thousand, I'm done for."

"Well yeah, that's my limit."

Will laughed. "I'll kill a million for you," he retorted.

Benji sighed at him. "If that wasn't the greatest declaration of love, I don't know what is." Will agreed by leaning up for a kiss.


End file.
